Mat4yo vs Dakota
Lyrics made by : Meatholl is blackmailed. Audio made by : Meatholl is blackmailed. https://soundcloud.com/theoldmat4yo/boots2 MAT4YO: Oh, hello again Dakota, i hope you know the ropes of what the quota is for hoping this would be your second opportunity to drop me like the soap you’re reaching for, before you start tell ‘em what the truth is behind your bars when your parts of the lyrics in the prequel were done you forgot to end them with (4,yo 1). Don’t forget to quote, Dakota ‘cause saying that you wrote ‘em is a faux pa and what you’re saying, je ne sais qua, its like “nomsnngmngnmb” BOOTS RO DAH! you’re a lying tyrant don’t try and fight it I’m on fire, guy, you’re like a fire hydrant to find enlightenment you extinguish dudes just waiting for someone to piss on you DAKOTA: lets kick start this battle but this time i don't need boots its no use for excuses just like the number of people who hate me your arrogance is profuse your clueless comments on my life are about to get booted leave this battle now and got back to playing your retarded pokéflute i'll rap circle's around you kid my rhymes are lethal on this four eyed freak with a rather oversized ego you ain't shit dude you're just like the rest a standard white trash rapper that spits a bunch of bullshit slander boot joke after boot joke wow thats so fucking original go hang out with Michael and hunter cause you're both unoriginal you're really saying that I stumble on every syllable i could be drunk slurring my words and you wouldn't be formidable you act like you're above me how does it feel to get lyrically crushed line after like when will you finally start to realize your raps are a bust MAT4YO: Nice Rhyme fool! You the twilight princess of Hyrule! I’m rap attacking your crappy castle I’m blacker than the shadow of the shadow of a master that you’re cast in rapping faster than you, showing you I rule SCHAAKK this is a rap battle, not a rap cuddle the way mat tackles, I make a brat fumble and stumble, he’s stammering up on every syl- la - lable I’m making gullibles crumble especially ones who are colorful pick a couple of the hundreds of some of the wondrous stuff that I did for you when you’re coming to me you got 2 reasons for tissues you milk your issues like a drama-dairy, you’re on your period, just be comma-wary I seen scarier fairies with ordinary uranaries you're an airy headed alien inhaling in arrogance very many depressions and many people to parry of any many heiresses but nary a Mary to marry Spare me each of your imaginary crimes For failing at everything, you're good with lying only dakota’s the G.O.A.T. who’s the worst of all time you gonna diss me, or fill your verse with stall rhymes? dakota, I know you’re afraid of me i'm hoping you won’t play games with me Don’t blame your trainer cause you came to Cam, Zander, Justin, and Nathan, ‘bating now on behalf of the ERBP staff your final rap’ll have what the finale has It’s a full moon, and, yes, what you’re fretting, it is imma shove a hundred flags up your vaga-whatever it is! Call it your g-screen, cause its getting ripped in a blink i wouldn’t have to write your verses if you knew how to think you look and sound like a skeleton saying these things be fierce! like a true hermaphro-deity link! i’m riddling ill and you’re friggin’ ritalin ridden you aint a criminal villain, but you’re a fibbing kid scribbling you boutta get deep sixed by chiseling, stricken with estrogen quit the depression addiction and frickin' cry me a Riven its time to get a clue up in here got blue in your heart, and blue in your hair if what i’m doing to you is truly abusive to hear ill pin you down by your chest and shove your Boutonnière DAKOTA: I’m gonna kick your rear end, you’ll miss 4yo all you’ll have is a mat and I’m gonna piss on yo when I rap I attack little faggots in the sack like a couple of balls I’m bout to crack with a bat its a fact I’m attractive, you’re the black cat of rap ‘cause you’re really going down, like a falling acrobat you bow down to me, I’ll prove i’m fierce deity Even with 4 eyes you still can’t see i’ve proven my dues to this douche of a dude he’s so rude ‘cause he thinks its MAGIC! that he spews but its true he’s a fluke, I’m the duke of the youth and I’ll do it again if I have to. FUCKING KING OF RAP FUCKING KING OF RAP